donaldipediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Qui-Gon Jinn
Willkommen! Hi Meister Qui-Gon Jinn - wir freuen uns, dass Donaldipedia Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. Schau auch im Community-Wiki vorbei, und trage dein Wiki ein. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein Wiki ist eine Webseite, auf der du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füge weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, wird das Wiki in einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen und beliebten Seite heranwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere Hilfe-Seiten unter hilfe.wikia.com oder direkt hier im Wiki unter Hilfe:Übersicht. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren Community-Chat besuchen, *oder dich bei Fragen an unsere Foren wenden - das Community-Forum für alle möglichen Themen und das Admin-Forum speziell für Fragen rund ums Admin-sein. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Das wiki Hi Qui-Gon, ich danke dir das du meinem und deinem Vorschlag nach das wiki gegründet hast.Gruß:D(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:00, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC)). Bitte Mace, Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 10:10, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) LTB Wieso willst du den Artikel Löschen?!(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:33, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Weil ich die Weiterleitung nit hinbeckomme. Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:34, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Was für 'ne Weiterleitung?(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:36, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Einfach nur eine weiterleitung! Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:37, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Und hast du Z1, Z2, Z3 schon verbessert? Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:38, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Noch nicht, aber gleich ich mache gerade den DGD und überleg noch ein bisschen mit dem Löschen.(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:40, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Mace hast Glück. Habs hinbeckommen Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:43, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Danke.:P(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:44, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Ich mach die Agentur die so geheim ist das sie noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Namen nat!Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:46, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Und sollen wir chatten? Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:46, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Charlton Brando Hi, kannst du mal die Kategorie Person zu Personen weiterleiten, weiß grad' nicht wie es geht.(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:36, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Ein Wikia Nutzer Dieses Ein Wikia Nutzer bin ich, ich vergesse manchmal mich anzumelden. Kannst du das nicht so einstellen, dass nur angemeldete Benutzer Sachen bearbeiten können?Gruß(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 09:57, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Ok ich versuchs Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 11:38, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Danke(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 11:41, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Windu geh in den Chat Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 11:42, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Neue Seiten Qui-Gon, ich finde wir sollten Seiten wie Administrator/Anfragen bzw. Bewerbung und Seiten wie Wahl zum Exzellenten oder Lesenswerten Artikel machen. So etwas fehlt noch.(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 17:15, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Quellen Wieso hast du die Quellen weggemacht?(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:25, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Logo Was ist das für ein Logo oder probierst du das nur aus?(Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 17:31, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Ich probier es nur aus. Muss noch größer werden. Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 06:11, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 100ste Glückwunsch zur 100sten Bearbeitung. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 14:49, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) Danke Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:40, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Kategorie ist leer Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 14:41, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke für die größere Version deines Bildes. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:24, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) Bitte Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 15:25, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vergangenheit!!! Qui-Gon, bitte denk daran in der Vergangenheit zu schreiben!!! Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:30, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) Donaldipedia Hi! I'm Paolino Paperino (in english: Donald Duck), the founder of a wikia dedicated to duck's world, PaperPedia Wiki. I would like to talk about a project, if you're interested. Let me know. Have a nice day! Paolino Paperino quack! 09:54, 1. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bei DC Wiki kann mann ein Quiz machen, weißt du wie das geht ? 949291LA (Diskussion) 13:56, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC)949291LA949291LA (Diskussion) 13:56, 28. Jan. 2020 (UTC)